Valentine's Day
by Catii F.Malfoy
Summary: Uma mini – fic sobre uma rapariga que esperava tudo menos 'Alguém' no dia 14 de Fevereiro junto de si - 'ShortFic'


**Valentines Day**

_Sinopse: Uma mini – fic sobre uma rapariga que esperava tudo menos 'Alguém' no dia 14 de Fevereiro junto de si_

**N/A: Esta pequeníssima fic passa-se no 6ºano em Hogwarts, mas existe uma pequena alteração: Harry nunca namorou com Ginny [Ginny também não gosta de Harry], apenas com Cho e agora verifica que se apaixonou por outra pessoa. Na verdade, esta fic baseia-se num verdadeiro amor que nasce de uma amizade. E apenas centra-se nisso. Algo que devia ter 'postado' no dia 14 de Fevereiro =O Upps! Guilty =$ Espero que gostem**

* * *

_Numa bela tarde do dia 14 de Fevereiro …_

…_E neste momento olho para ti e vejo os teus lindos olhos verdes a olhar a imensidão do horizonte. _

_Como foi possível apaixonar-me por ti?_

_Como foi possível apaixonares-te por mim?_

_E como foi possível a nossa ligação? O facto de estarmos juntos?_

_Adoras ver-me a estudar e és tão gentil para mim. Adoro estar aqui no jardim e de vez em quando olhar para ti e desfrutar da tua beleza natural. E da tua bondade. Eu já conhecia a tua bondade, mas destinada a mim tem outro valor._

_Oh Merlin, estou mesmo apaixonada por ti. Para dizer a verdade já algum tempo. Anos, talvez. _

_Antigamente este dia não era nada para mim. Não significava mesmo nada. Era um dia como todos os outros. Talvez por desejar tanto ter um. Mas hoje sei que não o é. Olhando para ti percebo então a magia deste dia. Percebo a magia de todos os dias que passo contigo. E quando digo magia, não estou a referir um feitiço qualquer. Nada disso._

_Estou a falar da magia do 'Verdadeiro Amor'._

_Estás num silêncio absoluto. Na verdade isso não me perturba. Sei que o fazes para eu me concentrar nos estudos, pois sabes que são relevantes para mim. Mas mal sabes tu que neste momento não estou a estudar. Estou apenas a escrever esta carta que vou colocar cuidadosamente e sigilosamente no meu baú de recordações. É onde guardo coisas que significam muito para mim._

_Uma folha onde escrevo o que acontece na minha vida? Não seria melhor chamar, uma espécie de 'diário'? Talvez…_

_Talvez seja um diário, talvez não. Só sei que é algo que faço desde pequena. E por isso, neste momento, escrevo esta carta… Talvez um dia a leias, se possível. Um dia em que eu não possa dizer o quanto de amo, pessoalmente._

_Hoje presenteaste-me de várias maneiras. Sabes o quanto este dia significa para mim. Nunca tive na minha vida um 'dia destes'. E aquilo que hoje fizeste foi muito importante para mim._

_Todos os dias são especiais, desde a semana passada._

_A semana que para sempre ficará memorizada na minha mente e principalmente no meu coração._

_Lembro-me tão bem. _

_Estava uma manhã amena e eu sentei-me perto do lago a folhear o meu enorme [e bonito] livro de Runas Antigas. Estava tão empenhada na minha leitura que nem dei pela tua presença ao meu lado._

_- " Tu nunca te separas dos livros, Hermione?" – perguntaste-me, sorrindo. [O teu lindo sorriso!]_

_- "Oh Harry. Estás aqui. Nem dei pela tua chegada. Peço imensas desculpas." – desculpando-me, fechei o livro._

_Olhei para ti directamente e colocaste-me a mão sobre as minhas, que se encontravam juntinhas em cima do livro._

_- "Eu sei. E não tens que te desculpar. Sei que és muito empenhada nos estudos e isso é algo que aprecio em ti." – disseste, corando logo de seguida._

_Já há muito que sentia algo mais por ti. Algo que iria para além da amizade. E ouvindo aquela frase, todo o meu mundo gelou. _

_Adorava quando dizias coisas amorosas, apesar de saber que não era muito o teu género. Também sabia que não eras muito de demonstrar afectos, então, porque raio tinhas colocado a tua mão sob as minhas?_

_Acredita que estava confusa. E mal sabia eu o que vinha a seguir._

_- "Lá estás tu a gozar por eu ser uma marrona, Harry. És do pior". – E rindo, comecei a contornar as letras douradas do livro._

_Abanaste a cabeça como se te culpasses por eu ter dito aquilo. De repente levantas-te e estendeste-me a mão. _

_Parou tudo!_

_Harry Potter a dar-me a mão para me convidar carinhosamente a levantar-me? Que estranho. _

_Mas aceitei. Apesar de estar estupefacta com tal procedimento._

_Dei-te a minha mão e tu puxaste-me para cima. Continuando com a minha mão na tua, tu levaste-me para a margem do lago, longe de olhares indiscretos. E deixando o meu livro para trás e todas as minhas coisas, deixei que me levasses._

_Paraste e largaste a minha mão. E tudo ficou em silêncio. Tudo, excepto o chapinhar da água que os pequenos peixinhos acinzentados provocavam._

_Quebrei o silêncio. Aquele silêncio sufocava-me._

_- "Harry? Passa-se alguma coisa? Aconteceu algo com o Ron? Digo isto porque ele não se encontra contigo."_

_- "Oh o Ron está óptimo. Na verdade, melhor não poderia estar. Deixei-o na sala comum com a Lavender. Quando saí ela estava-o a massaja-lo. Ao que parece estava tenso." – disseste, rindo à gargalhada e desviando o teu olhar do meu._

_Estava muito feliz pelo Ron. Todos estavam. Muitos pensavam que eu sentia algo pelo Ron e vice-versa. Por Merlin, não! Amo-o mesmo, mas como se de o irmão tratasse. E ele sente o mesmo por mim. Disso eu sei. Mas se esse não fosse o caso não poderia fazer nada. Há muito que o meu coração pertence a outra pessoa._

_E mais uma vez o silêncio foi quebrado, mas desta vez por ti._

_- "Hermione, é verdade que estás apaixonada por alguém?" – esta pergunta surgiu do nada e eu nem acreditava no que ouvia. Porque estavas a fazer aquela pergunta?_

_- "Porque estás a fazer essa pergunta, Harry? A que propósito veio ess…"_

_- "Responde, por favor" – perguntaste sem nunca olhar para mim. Fitavas o reflexo do sol no lago e não fitavas os meus olhos._

_Não haveria problema em responder-te até, porque já há muito que te dava indícios do meu verdadeiro sentimento por ti. Nunca revelei a verdade com medo. Oh, como sou cobarde. Mas tive medo e por isso sonhava com o momento em que tu compreenderias. Demorou, mas aconteceu. Mas e se não acontecesse? Como fui parva._

_Olhei para ti, de novo. Continuavas a olhar para o lago. Mas respondi:_

_- "Sim, é verdade que estou apaixonada por alguém. Há já bastante tempo, até. Sinto que nunca gostei tanto de uma pessoa como desta. Adoro-a imenso por tudo aquilo que faz, por tudo aquilo que diz. Por tudo aquilo que é. Tenho pena de nunca ter coragem para dar o passo necessário, mas tenho tanto medo. Medo de perder a sua amizade. Que para mim é importante. Oh tão importante."_

_E foi neste momento que olhaste para mim. Não de lado, mas de frente. Pegaste nos meus ombros e rodaste-me para ti. Ficámos frente a frente e disseste. Tiveste coragem para dizer o que há muito ansiava:_

_- "Sei o que sentes Hermione. Sinto tudo isso que disseste, também. Sinto que se não estiver com essa pessoa, então nada faz sentido. Tudo o resto é irreal. Sinto um formigueiro na barriga ou um friozinho quando estou com essa pessoa. Tenho vontade de a proteger, de a amar como se ela dependesse disso para sobreviver. Sinto tudo isto. Sinto todo este amor, por ti!" _

_E o meu mundo gelou. Mais uma vez._

_Lembro-me de ficar sem palavras. De olhar bem fundo para os teus lindos olhos verdes. E foi aí que entendi. Que entendi que também me amavas._

_- "Hermione, durante todo este tempo tentei procurar algo, mas esse algo esteve sempre comigo. Simplesmente não conseguia ver. Mas agora, vejo. Vejo-te a ti. E tudo o que eu sinto por ti vai para além da amizade. Amo-te Hermione. Tinha que dizer-te isto. Apesar de saber que estás apaixonada por…" – e desta vez fui eu que interrompi a tua dedução._

_Comecei a rir. A dar gargalhadas. Não estava mesmo em mim. De certeza que pensaste que estava a gozar com os teus sentimentos, mas não._

_Simplesmente estava a rir de tanta felicidade e também porque apesar de tudo não sabias que era mesmo de ti que gostava._

_- "Harry! Tu ainda não entendeste? Depois de tanta pista? Tantos indícios que enviei para ti. Ao longo deste tempo todo, nem desconfiaste? É por ti que estou apaixonada. Agora, amanhã e sempre. Nunca te disse nada porque simplesmente tive medo de te perder, entendes? De perder a tua amizade, apesar de saber o quanto ela é forte. Perdoa-me Harry, perdoa-me." – e olhando para o chão, comecei a chorar._

_E o silêncio voltou. _

_As minhas lágrimas teimavam em cair e tu nada dizias. Pensei que te tivesses arrependido do que tinhas dito. Ou pior. Que não tinhas gostado da minha falta de coragem durante este tempo todo._

_Mas foi o teu acto que me fez acreditar no contrário._

_Colocaste a tua mão no meu queixo encharcado de lágrimas e levantaste o meu rosto. _

_Aproximaste-te de mim. _

_Sentia a tua respiração. A tua leve respiração._

_Aproximaste-te mais._

_Conseguia ver o meu reflexo nos teus óculos, mas também conseguia ver no fundo dos teus olhos._

_E por fim, oh Merlin, senti o calor dos teus lábios nos meus. Aqueles mesmos lábios, que tantas vezes desejei, estavam naquele momento a tocar nos meus._

_Foi o beijo mais emocionante e importante em toda a minha vida. Nunca o hei-de esquecer._

_Um beijo apaixonado._

_Não sei quanto tempo estivemos naquele estado, mas também o tempo era insignificante comparado com aquilo._

_Depois do beijo, afastamo-nos um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. Nem acredito que tu me deste aquele beijo. E sorriste para mim. Sempre abraçando a minha cintura._

_- "Hermione, não tens que pedir perdão. Compreendo. E o facto de não o fazeres, possibilitou-me chegar ao estado em que estou agora. Fez com que eu percebesse, sozinho, que é de ti que gosto. Que sempre gostei de ti. Amo-te Hermione e fui muito estúpido em não ter percebido o que eu sempre senti."_

_E foi a partir deste dia que começámos a namorar._

_A minha felicidade está no auge. Apesar do período negro estar a aproximar-se cada vez mais depressa._

_Mas eu sei que agora estou bem. Que contigo ao meu lado vou sempre estar bem._

_Sempre segura, porque tu vais me sempre proteger._

_E aqui estamos nós. Juntos, como sempre, mas de uma maneira diferente._

_Passei de amiga e conselheira para isso tudo e algo mais._

_Agora também sou tua namorada. E sou feliz. Somos felizes. _

_Já partilhámos tantas confidências e tantos momentos. Já passamos por muito, mesmo. Já tivemos outras pessoas. Outros gostos._

_Mas na verdade, isto tudo aconteceu para descobrirmos o verdadeiro caminho. Para nos levar ao momento exacto._

_O meu destino é amar-te e o teu é amar-me._

_Esse e destruir Lord Voldemort, claro. E depois de o destruíres, só terás que te preocupar com uma coisa. Em ser feliz. Comigo, espero. _

_Adorei o facto de hoje acordar e ver um ramo de orquídeas ao meu lado. Sei que foi a Ginny que o levou, uma vez que não podes entrar no dormitório das raparigas. _

_Adorei o bilhete que vinha com o ramo, dizendo que eu era tudo o que tu sempre sonhaste e que tinha outra surpresa na sala das necessidades. Que bastava eu ir lá, pensar no que realmente queria e a porta surgiria._

_Caminhei por entre alunos enamorados e por fantasmas felizes por mais um dia de São Valentim. Quando cheguei ao 7º andar coloquei-me em frente à famosa parede. Não sabia em concreto no que pensar, mas depois de sentir o teu bilhete no meu bolso soube a resposta._

_Pensei em ti e no quanto eu te amava._

_E a porta apareceu._

_Entrei e não acreditava no que os meus olhos viam._

_Balões em forma de coração sobrevoavam a sala, que tinha o tamanho ideal para duas pessoas. Não muito pequena, nem muito grande._

_Perto de uma janela encontrava-se um velho, mas bonito, gira-discos. Ia jurar que estava a dar uma música muggle que eu adorava. Refrescos e pequenos petiscos permaneciam quietinhos numa bela mesa com uma toalha vermelha. E no centro da sala encontrava-se uns puffs fofinhos._

_Mas aquilo que eu mais queria surgiu à minha frente. _

_Tu surgiste à minha frente. Vinhas todo sorridente e acredito que coradinho. Eu sabia que não és muito de lamechices, por isso sabia o esforço que estavas a fazer. Um esforço por mim. Como fiquei contente._

_- "Espero que tenhas gostado das flores. Espero também que tenhas gostado desta surpresa. Sabes que eu não sou um perito nestas coisas. Mas fiz tudo com muito carinho, Mione. Acredita."_

_- "Harry, estás parvo? Claro que gostei. Muito obrigado. Foste muito amoroso." – e abracei-te. Envolveste-me também num abraço apertado e senti-me tão protegida. – "Mas, para a próxima não é preciso teres tanto trabalho."_

_- "Porquê? Tu sempre desejaste algo especial no dia de São Valentim. Com alguém que gostasses." – revelaste, incrédulo._

_Olhei para ti e sorri, como há muito não fazia._

_- "Eu sei que sempre desejei isso. Mas agora entendo."_

_- "Entendes o quê?"_

_- "Entendo que desde que esteja com a pessoa que amo, todos os dias são o dia de São Valentim. Todos os dias são especiais desde que esteja contigo."_

_Beijei-te apaixonadamente e pegaste-me ao colo. Sorrimos. Dançámos. Comemos os belos aperitivos. Divertimo-nos imenso._

_E agora estamos aqui. No local onde demos o nosso primeiro beijo. Pelo que vejo acabaste de adormecer, encostado à árvore. Ficas tão bonito quando estás a dormir [E lá estou eu com as minhas lamechices]. _

_Obrigado por tudo aquilo que me fazes sentir. _

_Obrigado por me deixares ser quem eu sou._

_Obrigado por me apoiares em todo o tipo de situação. Por estares ao meu lado._

_Obrigado por me protegeres._

_Obrigado por toda a tua generosidade _

_E principalmente, obrigado por todo o teu amor._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione pousou a pena e dobrou o papel, colocando-o dentro do livro.

Olhou para Harry e este continuava perdido nos seus sonhos.

Deixando os livros no chão, encostou-se mais a Harry, silenciosamente.

Pousou a sua cabeça no seu peito e abraçou-o, fechando os olhos.

- "Amo-te Harry." – sussurrou, sem esperar resposta.

- "E eu também te amo, Hermione. Com toda a força do meu ser." – disse um Harry que afinal não estava a dormir.

Abraçou Hermione e esta sorriu.

Agora tinha tudo o que sempre desejara.

Estava feliz.

_Olha para as estrelas_

_Contempla os anjos_

_Apesar de todas as nossas tristezas_

_É bom dizer que nos amamos_

_**- FIM - **_

* * *

**N/A: Então o que acharam? Demasiado lamechas, não é?**

**Pois.. deve ser =O Mas pronto, tenho esta veia dentro de mim. Uma outra faceta da Catii [super corada]**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem review's. Se não gostaram deixam review's à mesma, sim? Por favor! Suplico, suplico. Já estou de joelhos e tudo. LOL**

**Beijinhos e abraços**

**Catii F. Malfoy **

**Ps: A pequena quadra que aparece no final é da autoria de um grande amigo meu. O rapaz tem jeito para a coisa. Eu acho. Eu também escrevo poemas, mas não chego aos calcanhares do moço. Portanto deixo aqui os parabéns ao meu amiguinho =D**


End file.
